Little mysteries
by LadyKaramel
Summary: While Bill is trying to find a way to get him and Star back to normal Dipper and Mabel get turned into babies! Now Bill and Star have to be the kid's babysitters all the while trying to help run the mystery shack and protect them from Gideon's new master plan. Star is an OC that belongs to aliceapproved but I call her Starla.
1. Babies!

Hi everybody! I have a brand new story for the Gravity Falls franchise! I was inspired by the lovely artist aliceapproved on tumblr and her human designs of Bill Cipher and the Star lady that was on Gideon's tent and cape. She made an OC character out of the star and I love it! Anyway the story is basically that Bill is trying different things from the journals and he accidentally finds a spell that turns Dipper and Mable into babies! With Star( or Starla as I call her) by his side he will need to try and find a way to change them back and at the same time keep Gideon away from the twins and the shack. I don't own any of the characters and Mable, Gideon, and Dipper are all teenagers in this story.

88888888

It was a typical day what with Grunkle Stan trying to entice more customers to purchase more and more useless merchandise under the guise of it being "supernatural" and the twins were up to their usual antics. Bill was in the basement bedroom flipping through the second journal doing research into a spell that would change him and Starla back fully into their star being forms. So far they could only transform halfway but that wasn't enough for Bill and besides he kind of missed not getting stuck in portals. He snapped his fingers and a desk drawer opened which he searched in for a pen but instead found a small black box. A shiver of thrill ran up his spine when he looked inside to see the engagement ring he had created out of rose quartz, opals, and gold was still intact. Bill had been putting off the big question ever since he and Starla had turned into humans which had been a good eight years ago. He had tried on several occasions to propose but everything had just gotten in the way. Bill sighed thinking back on all of the times like that time on a camping trip that he and Starla had taken with the Pines family:

_Flashback_

_Bill had pulled Starla from the group and into the forest just for a quick chat is what he had said. Starla had been surprised when Bill snapped his fingers and a beautiful white park bench had appeared, with a bouquet of pink roses sitting on it. Starla went over and sniffed the roses, her eyes sparkling as Bill walked over and joined her on the bench. They both just sat there taking in nature when Bill pulled a small black box out of his pocket, opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, and then closed it again. He took Starla's hand in his and when she looked at him he said," Starla...I've known you for what seems like forever and I think now would be a good time to ask you something."_

_"Yes Bill? What is it?" Starla said back her eyes gleaming._

_"I...will y-" Bill started when he was suddenly interrupted._

_"Hey! There you two are!" said Grunkle Stan as he walked out of the brush startling the two out of the romantic trance. _

_"I've been looking for you guys because Dipper and Mable refuse to hear this joke so I'll tell it to you two!" _

_"Um Stan we're kind of in the middle of-" Bill began but Stan interrupted again._

_"Here it goes. My ex-wife still misses me but her aim is gettin' better!"_

_Silence._

_"Her aim is gettin' better!"_

_Silence._

_"You see because marriage is terrible." _

Then there was the time when they were looking at the sunrise while the twins had snuck out of the house:

_It had been a quiet morning despite Stan watching his black and white old lady film into the wee hours of the morning and Bill had roused Starla from sleep so they could watch the sun rise. Bill took Starla into the front yard with a cup of coffee and as they watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon Bill once again pulled the little black box from his pocket and faced Starla._

_"Starla, now that we're alone I want to ask you something. It's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long, long time now."_

_"Yes Bill? What is it?" _

_"Well I...I...will y-" _

_"HEY BILL! HEY STARLA!" Mable's high and loud voice interrupted Bill and they both turned to see the twins walking up the pathway looking tired but happy._

_"What are you guys doing out here?" Dipper asked._

_"Umm, nothing. We aren't doing anything out here." Bill answered stuffing the box back into his pocket. Suddenly a loud crash and tinkle of glass caused everyone to look over at the shack and saw the tv laying on the ground with Grunkle Stan sticking his head out of the window._

_"Uh I...couldn't find the remote."_

Then there was that time when Bill had planned everything out for him and Starla to have a nice evening:_(by the way I listened to the song "Something Stupid" while I wrote this part and that's the song that's playing._

_Starla had just come out of the bathroom after combing her hair when she heard music drifting from the living room. She walked down the stairs and saw the room lit up by candles with rose petals sprinkled on the floor and the furniture. Bill was standing in the middle of the room with a single pink rose and a grin on his face. _

_"Care to dance my gemstone?" Bill asked holding out his hand to which Starla did take and he pulled her close. They stepped to the gentle rhythm of the music together and Bill looked into Starla's sparkling eyes his heart beating fast at being this close. Starla felt her heart swell as Bill dipped her then pull her back up into his arms but suddenly he stopped and titled her chin up towards his face._

_"Starla, the time is right. I want to ask you..."_

_"Yes Bill?" _

_"Will you-"_

_CRASH! _

_Mable crashed through the window with a set of homemade wings strapped to her body. She coughed looked up at Bill and Starla and grinned._

_"We're doing a short tv special on my best stunts." Mabel said and Bill dropped his head in defeat and frustration._

Bill was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He quickly put the ring back into the desk drawer and then opened the book back up.

"Come in." he said and Starla walked into the room.

"Bill the twins are making dinner for tonight and they both were wondering if we would like salmon." Starla said chuckling.

"Well if Dipper's cooking then we may as well just order something." Bill answered chuckling to himself.

"Oh stop it. There's no need to pick on him." Starla said playfully slapping Bill on his shoulder. She noticed that he was looking through the second journal and that he had bags under his eyes.

"Have you found anything yet?" Starla asked and Bill shook his head.

"No the only way that we would be able to become star beings again is to figure out what caused us to turn into humans in the first place." Bill explained.

"I haven't looked through the third journal yet but there's bound to be something that can help-"

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion caused Bill and Starla to hurry up the stairs and into the kitchen where they found the entire kitchen was covered in some strange gunk and there were two "little" bumps in the gunky mess.

"Mabel? Dipper?" Starla yelled and she was answered with a loud cry. Starla looked down and saw the two little lumps moving towards her and Bill. She cleared the gunk away and saw it was Mabel and Dipper...only they were babies!

End of chapter 1.

So what do you guys think? Please R and R!


	2. Let's do this right

Hi everybody! I have another chapter for this story! Here we see Bill and Starla with their awesome parenting skills and Gideon makes an appearance much to Bill's dismay. So on with the show and I own nothing!

888888

The little baby Mable batted at Starla's hair as she rocked the brunette and the baby Dipper sat on a little star spotted blanket on the living room rug. He was preoccupied with a little book about ducks and Bill on the other hand was flipping through the third journal to see what it was that the twins had stumbled upon that turned them into babies.

"Okay it looks like the twins might have found a soup recipe that doubles as a youth potion. They must have double an ingredient or something that caused it to explode and turn them into babies. I don't see a cure for it though." Bill said flipping through more pages. Starla bounced Mable in her lap and then Dipper began to try and crawl but he only managed to land on his tummy and whimper.

"Oh sweet baby don't cry." Starla said bending down to pick up Dipper and then balancing him on her hip as she got up from the chair. Even so Dipper began to cry and Bill gritted his teeth at the sound but both him and Starla were startled by someone on the stairs.

"Mm, (grumble, hack!) What's going on down there? Mable, Dipper?"

Stan was coming down the stairs! He rounded the corner and saw Bill flipping through the book in the recliner and Starla was standing next to a trash bucket on the floor.

"Oh hey Stan! How are you doing?" Bill asked trying to be nonchalant. Stan narrowed his eyes and looked around for any worm holes or galaxy threats and when he didn't see any he asked his ace in the hole question.

"Where are the kids? I thought I heard babies crying." Stand asked looking around the room and slightly moving stuff.

"Well ya' know these weird forest areas. It was probably the air that sounded like crying babies." Bill said and he quickly pushed the trashcan back into place as the babies underneath it began to move.

"Weird. Anyway if you see Dipper tell him the sink is clogged and I need someone with long noddle arms to get it unclogged." Stan said and with that he walked out of the room and back up the stairs. Bill breathed a sigh of relief and Starla let the twins out from underneath the trash can but Mable began to try and get back into the can while Dipper grasped at the air to be picked up.

"Oh Bill, what are we going to do? We can't tell Stan what happened or he'll throw us to the wolves quite literally I'm afraid. Have you found anything in the book yet?" Starla asked.

"No I haven't and it doesn't look like this one is going to be of any help. Well it looks like we can forget about becoming or regular forms again for right now because we have to deal with this- situation." Bill said gesturing to Dipper and Mabel. It was at that moment that the door bell rang and Bill groaned under his breath but he went to answer it anyway. Gideon stood there with a baseball bat and a jar of snakes.

"Well hello there Bill, fancy seeing you today. Could you tell Stan to come here please?" Gideon asked and Bill put on his face cheery voice.

"Well you know Gideon I saw Stan go into that shed over there so you may catch him by surprise if you're quiet." Bill said smiling and winking.

"You can't tell but I'm winking."

"Just how dumb do you think I am Bill Cipher? I know for a fact that Stanford is not in that shack." Gideon exclaimed.

"You got me short stack. He's actually out back along with Dipper and I think they were talking about how Mabel is now dating a successful looking swim suit model instead of you because you're not photogenic, but what do I know? Well see ya' kid!" Bill said and with that he shut the door.

"Bill I don't think that's a good idea. What if he comes back to the door when he sees you lied?" Starla asked as she put Mabel into a high chair much to the brunette's delight.

"Relax Starla that baby faced troll isn't going to come back. That mutated pumpkin crab monster that Dipper accidentally let out of that worm hole is still out in the backyard and they should be meeting in three...two...one..." Bill said and right that second a roar erupted and Gideon was heard screaming, cursing and then yelling.

"BIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!" Gideon's voice faded as the crab monster threw him into the forest distance.

"Well we should be safe for another five hours or so which means that it's lunch time for these little tykes!" Starla said making her voice all babyish and squeaky causing Mabel to giggle but Dipper just looked at her.

"Don't you think we should get more information about babies first?" Bill asked Starla as she busied herself trying to find something for the twin babies to eat. All she found however were several pots and pans but no suitable food for babies or even something for her to turn into food for them.

"Bill we are both star beings with subliminal knowledge of the universe and all of the inhabitants of it and you don't know much about babies?" Starla asked.

"It just never really crossed my mind." Bill said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well it's apparent that there's nothing appropriate for babies to eat in this kitchen so we will have to go shopping." Starla said smiling as she picked the twins up out of their high chairs and walked back into the living room with them.

"Wait shopping? Starla we can't even go outside without something catastrophic happening, how are we going to go shopping if Gideon is on the hunt for both of us and Stan?" Bill asked.

"Bill you're starting to sound like a worry wart and it's usually me who's being worrisome not you. Are you alright?" Starla asked.

" (Sigh) Right now, you're all the family I have and I don't want to lose you." Bill said taking Starla's hand in his own.

"Aww, that's so sweet honey. Don't worry we'll be safe...because you're coming with us."

"Really? Well that changes everything! Finally I can practice changing into a different person! I can't wait to get Gideon arrested for diving into the fountain in the town square." Bill said laughing.

"Oh Bill." Starla said rolling her eye. They went outside with the twins onto the front porch and Starla had to hold them so they wouldn't crawl away.

"Alright, before we go anywhere we need the proper attire. A little sweater with a kitten on it for Mabel and a cute little t-shirt and shorts for Dipper with a tiny hat." Starla said smiling as she snapped her fingers and the kids were dressed in just that.

"If we're going to be a normal family to everyone we need to look like a normal family so we're going to need a car." Bill said and then he spotted Stan's car. With a snap of his fingers the car appeared in front of the shack and when he clapped his hands it turned into a yellow sports car.

"Oh no we are not putting the babies in that car. Either turn it into a stroller or a mini van." Starla said.

"Fine." Bill said and again he snapped his fingers turning the car into a mini van. Starla smiled and then they set about settling the babies into car seats. Mabel happily beat her little legs against it as Dipper was more quiet but he threw his rattle at Bill's head causing him to frown. Starla giggled and then she shut the side van door. "Well now that they're attired it seems only fair for us to look the part too." Bill said and he watched as Starla put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then throwing her hands into opposite directions her outfit changed into one of an average mother: white Capri's, pink flats, a light pink sleeveless shirt, and her white hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bill turned his head to the side and his attire changed as well: black dress shoes, black slacks, and a gold polo shirt with a triangle on the shirt pocket. His hat and cane disappeared and his eye patch stayed.

"How is this?" Starla asked and Bill smiled as he took in her modest but nice outfit. "You look...umm motherly." Bill answered which caused Starla to frown a little bit but then she smiled. "And you look like a tennis player."

They both laughed at that and then got into the van. Little did they know that Gideon was watching them and he chuckled as he pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket with a picture of the figure of a woman with a ruby in the middle of her chest. Around her were exclamation points and hypnoses circles.

End of chapter 2.

Yeah I know cheesy ending but I was getting tired so anyway you'll find out who that lady is soon enough. The next chapter is at the supermarket where we get into more shenanigans! Please R and R!

-LadyKaramel


End file.
